


Text shenanigans

by Clara_Chameleon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assassination Classroom References for like half a chapter, I think I got everyone - Freeform, Idk how far im going with this, Kaede has claimed Saihara, Kiibo going toot toot im geting tf outta here, Kiibo is a real boyo, Miu and Kiibo are twins in this au, Miu hates autocorrect, Miu is heathers trash, Multi, Ouma does questionable things, Ouma is a little shit, Ouma is kinda salty, Saihara is done with everyones shit, Saiouma happened, So does Amami, Tsumugi is a bitch, Tsumugi is trash, Users subject to change, Wow, but for like five minutes, i was bored, more tags to be added at some point, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Chameleon/pseuds/Clara_Chameleon
Summary: Miu makes a chat at midnightPainoBaka: Kaede Akamatsuindescivedectctive: Shuichi SaiharaNotASucpciousDude: Rantaro AmamiPantaboi: Kokichi OumainsightfulInellegence: KiiboGeniusBueaty: Miu IrumaThornedRoses: Korekiyo Shinguujitenniskiller: Ryoma HoshiGonta: Gonta GokuharaMindfulMaid: Kiruimi TojoAtuasMessenger: Angie YonagaLvl10mage: Himiko YumenoFemaleDefender: Tenko Chabashiracaregiver: Maki HarukawaLuminaryOfTheStars: Kaito MomotaKillianjones666: Tsumugi Shirogane





	1. The Beginning

GeniusBeauty added indecisivedective, PainoBaka, Killianjones666 and 12 others to the chat

GeniusBeauty : Alright crackers! Let's conversate and shit

Killianjones666: Uh, Miu, I think you mean converse....

GeniusBeauty: Stfu you mother ducking fake ads birch

GeniusBueaty: gfdi I hate my autocorrect

Pantaboi: Nishishi~ Iruma-chan can't use her vulgar language over text!

Pantaboi: It makes her sound even more stupid than she usually sounds!

Gonta: gonta no think miu stupid!

Gonta: gonta no think friends are stupid!

tenniskiller: ah...gokuhara, don't indulge in their petty arguments

tenniskiller: ain't worth it.

Gonta: but gonta no think friends stupid....

NotASuspiciousDude: Kokichi, that wasn't very nice.

Pantaboi: My Beloved!!!

Pantaboi: I'm not being mean! I'm being honest, I swear!

insightfulIntelligence: hm? Ouma-kun, is that one of your lies?

Pantaboi: I'm offended by you Key-boy!

Pantaboi: Although, I shouldn't be surprised, should I? Someone who spends all their freetime around robots is bound to not know how to socially interact with others~

insightfulInigence:....rude.

Lvl10Mage: neyyh, I'm trying to sleep....

AtuasMessenger: Atua says it's time for all of us to stop texting and go to sleep!

 

PianoBaka: Huh? Miu...it's after midnight, why did you set this up...?

GeniusBeauty: The great and bueatiful me can't sleep 

GeniusBeauty: aND SOME PEOPLE WON'T LET ME GO TO MY LAB AND DO WORK.

ThornedRoses: Its late, and not healthy. That's why.

insightfulIntelligence: Yeah, that's why we aren't letting you up Miu.

GeniusBueaty: can yOU AT LEAST STOP DUCKING SITTING ON ME?

Pantaboi: oooo~ what nasty things are Iruma-chan doing with Key-boy and Shinguuji-chan~?

caregiver: ouma, shut up before I come over and choke u

Pantaboi: Kinky~

caregiver: oh god, just shut up

Pantaboi: Never!

LuminaryofTheStars: Aw, Harumaki, we've talked about this. We don't kill people....even if it is Ouma...

caregiver: pls stop calling me that

-indecisivedecetive has left the conversation-

-Pantaboi added indecisivedective to the conversation-

Pantaboi: noooo beloved Saihara-chan, stayyyyy

Killianjones666: heyyy

PainoBaka: Hey~

Killianjones666: That's when I began to pray " Lord show me how to say no to this"

NotASuspiciousDude: (no no no no)

KillianJones666: God, Amami, you ruined it!

NotASuspiciousDude: :|

Pantaboi: >:000 

MindfulMaid: Do I even want to know what is going on...?

AtuasMessenger: Probably not

MindfulMaid: Ah, then I'm just going to mute then-

Pantaboi: bye mother!

Gotna: bye mom!

tenniskiller: rip @MindfulMaid

MindfulMaid: Its fine.

-MindfulMaid has muted the chat-

-Killianjones666 kicked NotASpeciousDude from the chat-

Pantaboi: >:0 meanie!

-caregiver kicked Pantaboi from the chat-

indecisivedective: this is why I left...


	2. Idk what to title these

\--GeniusBueaty added NotASuspicousDude to the conversation--

GeniusBueaty: Staph kicking people.

caregiver: lol i love how u didnt add ouma back

GeniusBueaty: Yeah, duck that little shot

\--NotASuspicousDude added Pantaboi to the conversation--

\--Pantaboi changed caregiver's user name to AssAssin--

AssAssin: wow i dont like u ouma

-Killianjones666 has changed their user to OroSensei--

AssAssin: o lord no.

AssAssin: not assassination anime-

OroSensei: *disappointed look* Now, Nagisa, is that anyway to speak to your Sensei?

\--OroSensei changed AssAssin's user to Nagisa--

\--OroSensei changed LuminaryOfTheStars's user to Karma--

\--OroSensei changed GeniusBueaty's user to HellABitch--

HellABitch: Oh come the duck on, I don't watch that shifty stuff, but even I know her ducking name isn't hellabitch...

OroSensei: :)

HellABitch: -_-

Karma:...isn't Karma that redheaded asshole?

OroSensei: More of a tsundere-stubborn type than an asshole

Nagisa: ahhaahha im going to kill u all-

Karma: aw, you wouldn't kill me Harumaki! you love me too much <3

Nagisa: shut up.

OroSensei: :)

Nagisa: im going back to my original user...

\--Nagisa changed their user to caregiver--

\--caregiver changed Karma's user to LuminaryOfTheStars--

\--caregiver changed HellABitch's user to Bitch--

Bitch: wow? really as whole?

\--Bitch changed caregiver's user to slut--

slut: :|

\--slut changed their user to caregiver--

\--Bitch changed their user to GeniusBueaty--

GeniusBueaty: duck you.

caregiver: ull have to get past the idiot first.

LuminaryOfTheStars: I'm not an idiot D :

LuminaryOfTheStars: Also, Miu if you touch Harumaki I swear to whatever god you serve I will harm you.

AtuasMessenger: hmm?? did someone call on the divine name of Atua~?

LuminaryOfTheStars: no Angie...no one did...

AtuasMessenger: Oh! Ok!

ThronedRoses: Miu, quit trying to get up...

GeniusBueaty: Then get the duck off meeeee

ThornedRoses: I will if you promise to not head to your workshop..

GeniusBueaty: Guwa, fine. what the fuc k e ver just get up.

insightfulIntelligence :....never have I seen Miu or Kiyo run so fast before...

insightfulIntelligence : I don't know where this is going but I'm outta here-

Pantaboi: Nishishi~ I wonder where it is going~

NotASupicousDude: Eh, who knows...can't be any worse than you...

insightfulIntelligence: Wait, what?

Pantaboi: Amami-chaaan, you weren't supposed to say that-

insightfulIntelligence: @-@

NotASupicousDude: ;)))

Gonta: ???

tenniskiller: Gonta, go back to sleep

Gonta:...but....

tenniskiller: please?

OroSensei: O shit. Did Hoshi just use a magic word-

Lvl10Mage: uwwa? I heard magic...

WomanDefender: Himiko! You shouldn't be here rn! The nasty male degenerates are being nasty...

Lvl10Mage:...I'm a big girl...

NotASupicousDude: ;)))

Pantaboi: uggghh I hate you-

NotASupicousDude: No you don't.

Pantaboi: yes I do.

\--Pantaboi changed their user to Shuchisslut--

Shuchisslut: See? I love Saihara now-

NotASupicousDude: :(

indecisivedective: Ouma, pls no

\--PianoBaka changed indecisivedective's user to KaedesProperty--

KaedesProperty:...I thought I left this chat...

ThronedRoses: Miu says you aren't allow to leave, and shed reply if I didn't tie her down to keep her from running off to work herself half to death.

KaedesProperty: ugh

PianoBaka: :)

KaedesProperty: Oh, hi-

Shuchisslut: I'm offended-

KaedesProperty: ouma, pls change your name

Shuchisslut: neve r

\--NotASupicousDude changed Shuchisslut's user to Pantaboi--

NotASupicousDude: :(

Pantaboi: Geeze Amami-channn of course me saying I prefer Saihara-chan to you and Kiibs was a lie.

Pantaboi: Besides, you both taste better anyway-

OroSensei:...I don't understand why Ouma is so insistent on liking the normie.

OroSensei: It's disgusting....

Pantaboi: Just cus you hate him doesn't mean he's the worst thing to walk the earth.

Pantaboi: Iruma-chan is much worse

Pantaboi: She's just a filthy nasty slut that no one wants to touch~

PianoBaka: Hey...that wasn't very nice...she's my friend...

Pantaboi: And I'm straight.

NotASuspicousDude: Hello Straight, I'm Rantaro

OroSensei: jfc that joke went out of date years ago

NotASuspicousDude: So? 

OroSensei: Its annoying!

Pantaboi: So are you!

OroSensei: :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry-


	3. FruitsHamilThers

\--OroSensei changed their user to Akito--

\--Akito changed caregiver's user to Rin--

\--Akito changed LuminaryOfTheStars's user to Haru--

\--Akito changed Lvl10Mage's user to Kisa--

\--Akito changed Pantaboi's user to Hiro--

\--Akito changed ThronedRoses's user to Hatori--

\--Akito changed KaedesProperty's user to Yuki--

\--Akito changed PianoBaka's user to Tohru--

\--Akito changed WomanDefender's user to Arisa--

\--Akito changed Gonta's user to Momiji--

\--Akito changed NotASuspciousDude's user to Shigure--

\--Akito changed insightfulIntelligence's user to Ayame--

\--Akito changed tenisskiller's user to KuerNO--

\--Akito changed MindfulMaid's user to Saki--

\--Akito changed GeniusBueaty's user to Kagura--

\--Akito changed AtuasMessenger's user to Kyo--

Akito: I ran out of female characters rifp and sorry Angie, you got a male

Rin: wtf. tsumugi, what trash are you obsessing over now?

Akito: Fruits Basket!

KuerNO: Why is No capitalized in my user...?

Akito: Because of spoilers! I'm not going to spoil anything! :)

Hatori: Guys, please. Miu is finally asleep...

Hiro: oooo~ what did Singuuji-chan do to the nasty, sluty Iruma-Chan~?

Shigure: Kokichi, stop. 

Hiro: But Amami-chhhaaaannnnn

Shigure: No.

Hiro: :(

Momiji: gonta not understand-

Kisa: nyyeh isn't Kisa the tiger....? 

Akito: yeet

Kisa:....and doesn't she have a thing for the sheep?

Akito: yeee-

Kisa: nneyyh but I don't like Ouma...

Akito: aw shit busted-

Arisa: >:00 Tenko does not approve of this!

Kyo: Nyyaahaha~ Angie doesn't mind having a male user! UwU

Saki: I really do not understand any of this...

Ayame: Wat-

Hatori: People, please. Chill out.

Shigure: Oh, oops. sorry Kiyo, I'll stop talking :')

Hatori: Thank you

Ayame: I'm confused-

Hiro: hOL'ON ONE SECOND YOU BITCH

Hiro: i JUST LOOKED UP SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS

Hiro: You set my beloveds as both perverted characters.

Akito: duh. that's the point idiot.

Akito: Kiibs spends so much time with you and Miu, so ofc he's a pervert, no matter how much he hides it

Akito: And I simply put the playboy normie as the character no one loves.

Hiro: thatS IT.

Hiro: Wehawking. Dawn. 

Akito: stfu don't bring my fandoms into this; I'm the only one that can do that

Hiro: Guns, drawn.

Akito: no.

\--Hiro changed Akio's user to PlayGirlWeeaboBitch--

PlayGirlWeeaboBitch: Alright. You insulted my life; that's just something I can let slide. this shit is on.

Hiro: Good. Bitch.

PlayGirlWeeaboBitch: Jerk.

Kagura: yOU MOTHER FUCKER S .

Kagura: You fuck in woke me up. Not only that, no. But, you're also calling my twin a pervert you fuck in birch ass mother fuck in douche bag counts that no one wants to touch because you're all nasty.

PlayGirlWeeaboBitch: stfu

Kagura: have we got a problem?

Kagura: youse got a bone to pick?

Kaugra: we actually became friends, wHY NOW ARE YOU PULLING ON MY DICK!?

Hatori: Oh, she's blasting Candy Store...this isn't going to end well. Oh well. the fact she's just standing up for her brother, makes this whole situation even more beautiful than before...

PlayGirlWeeaboBitch: I regret exposing her to Heathers-

Kagura: B)

Ayame: I don't understand @-@

Hiro: he's so innocent <3

Shigure: that's our lil Kiibs <3

Ayame: 0///0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Users revert to the set ones before user changes after this chapter XD
> 
> Also I headcannon Miu as Heathers trash- I'm not sorry-


	4. 3am part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I worte this is 1am while hyped up on Doctor Pepper and Oreo Cake-

GeniusBueaty: you know what fuck in time it is?

KillianJones666: 3am?

GeniusBueaty: Time my fuck in autocorrect started work in!

GeniusBueaty:gODDAMIT

KillianJones666: Rip...

GeniusBueaty: Anyway...Logo went back to his room, and Kiibs went to the green dweeb's room, so I'm alone, and its three am!!

PianoBaka: Logo? And! Miu! if you're alone, I'll come over to keep your company <3 Shuichi went to bed so I'm lonesome myself..

GeniusBueaty: Oh- uh- surree, doors unlocked

PianoBaka: ^^ I'm comin, just a moment

GeniusBueaty: pfffff that's what both slut and the one using the slut said-

AtuasMessenger: Atua says there's no fear for the hour of three~

AtuasMessenger: He also says he will send Devine punishment into Miu, if she doesn't straighten out~

GeniusBueaty: Pfff I'm as straight as a spaghetti noodle wdum

Pantaboi: Until it gets wet~ then it's floppy~

GeniusBueaty: Hhnng-

LuminaryOfTheStars: Uh, guys, I'm not the only one who hears the knocking in the walls, am I?

tenisskiller: can't say that I do...

caregiver: u overreact dumbass

LuminaryOfTheStars: Harumaki! That's not nice! and I don't!


End file.
